


One Night in Provence

by badomens



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badomens/pseuds/badomens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some stuff happens and then tony ends up taking loki on a very expensive date, because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who'da thunk it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: loki appears in tony's lounge in a flash of pink smoke and glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok right i had this all planned out in my head, it was gonna be yummy and romantic but i somehow i'm only capable of writing two characters getting wasted and bumpin uglies lmao. also I meant to write this as a serious fic, i really did, but it ended up like this. I just need to get away from angst for a while.  
> this is set after the avengers and all their shenanigans, loki is basically in everyones good books and working for the avengers, not much drama apart from natasha, clint and steve's ongoing love triangle.  
> so yeah thats basically it ..enjoy!

9:17PM, Stark Tower, Manhattan, NY

 

"Loki, you cannot keep teleporting in front of my TV. I pay good money for this cable-"

"Tony Stark, does it seem to you that I actually _mean_ to manifest here? I was aiming for-"

"Yeahhh. Lemme interrupt you there. You're still blocking the TV."

Loki inhaled through his nose dangerously and stepped aside. "Are you going to ask why I'm here, on Earth?"

"Hmmm. No thanks." Tony continued chewing on his popcorn, eyes not leaving the screen. "I, as an american citizen, reserve the right to my daily television. You’re not going to take that away from me- Loki. Son of odin, Liesmith, Maker of Mischief-" He wiggled his hands in mock theatricality.

"I see nothing has changed. You’re still an insufferable little man."

Tony raised one eyebrow and smirked, but didn’t retort. He wondered whether or not it was appropriate to push the boundaries after Loki had only so recently allied with the Avengers. After a moment’s hesitation, he patted the seat next to him.

"Stark- I will not be ordered around like a dog."

"I beg to differ, give me one night and I bet you your little ass I could change that."

The god seemed stunned. "I would never-"

"Just sit down, hanging out for a bit with your old pal Tony can’t hurt. You’re like, an immortal being right? You’ve got all the time in the world."

"Not quite." Nevertheless, the dark haired man padded across the room and sat next to tony on his luxurious couch. Tony side -eyed him discreetly, Loki seemed to be quite different. He looked less agitated than when Tony had seen him last, perhaps the villainous glint in his eye had gone, leaving only an attractive man with long raven hair and a slender profile.

"I know you’re watching me, Stark."

" _What!?"_ tony quickly resumed watching TV, but not really paying attention. He was thinking too furiously to absorb anything. "Jeez, do you have eyes on the side of your head or somethin?"

"I’m not even going to grace that question with an answer."

The two men sat quietly for a while, only the sound of pattering rain outside and the TV chatting away to itself.

 

"So this is what humans waste so much of their lives watching?"

Small talk, really Loki? Something inside Tony was flattered that he’d reduced a god to small talk. Or, that possibly wasn’t a good thing. He’d decide later.

"Maybe if you’d caught me at a better time, I'd actually be dressed and not sat like a slob watching this stupid documentary on the Seven Wonders."

"Yes, it seems even the most astute men have their moments. Even you, Tony Stark. Like I made clear previously, I didn’t plan to-"

"Look buddy, the earth is full of beautiful sights, maybe not as wondrous as your Asgard or whatever, and being a billionaire; I can afford to go to those places whenever I want. I just choose to-" he stopped babbling for a moment, what was he trying to prove?

 

"Alright then, Tony stark. As you put it, I have all the time in the world, and actually I only came to deliver a message to my oaf of a brother, and I’m happy to postpone becoming Odin’s little servant as long as possible." Loki looked away wistfully, then back at Tony, who sat back a little at the sudden eye contact. "So what are these beautiful sights? I’m sure you can afford to show me at least one. Shock me."

Tony stared at the man for a moment. How in goddamn _hell_ had he gone from slobbing out on the couch to bagging a date with _Loki_? By god, if he’d have known a truce between him and the Avengers would open up this- opportunity, he would have fought a lot harder. Maybe he was jumping a little far ahead.

"Is that a yes or a no? To celebrate the newfound peace, hm?"

"Just to be clear, _you’re_ asking."

"Yes."

"You are asking me on a date. You realise this is a-"

"This is not a date."

 

Tony hesitated, then grinned, suddenly jumping up and sending popcorn flying in all directions.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Loki stood up, surprised.

" _Packing_." Tony bounced put of the room.

Loki shook his head, vexed. The Iron Man never failed to surprise him, and to be honest, did entertain him considerably. It was a slight breath of fresh air to be treated without the scorn of Asgard, pity of his family or the savagery that most people showed him. And another thing that never failed to disappoint him, Tony Stark wasn’t in the _slightest_ scared of him. Loki could still hear him talking down the corridor.

 

"Jarvis, keep everything under control while I’m gone."

"Sir, there are no outstanding projects currently underway. Would you like me to turn off the TV?"

"Yeah, Jarvis. Whatever. No need to remind me. It’s not a slump, I’m just having.. creative difficulties."

Tony found one of his premade business trip suitcases and turned to his dresser, opening a few drawers and pondering over a variety of sunglasses and cufflinks.

"Sir, running a full body scan shows you are close to entering dangerously close parameters within the suit. All other stats are in check."

"I am _not_ getting too fat for my suit." Tony mumbled stiffly, then poked his head back around the door into his ensuite lounge. Ah, the perks of having way too much money for one man. "Hey Loki, fancy somewhere warm? I hear France is just _delightful_ this time of the year."

Loki had made himself comfortable at the minibar, and was currently in the process of pouring himself a beer-looking drink from thin air. Oh, magic, yeah. He forgot about all of that mumbo jumbo.

"I trust you Stark."

Tony paused to absorb the comment. "Okay, right. And just 'Tony' is fine. Also- actually, there’s one rule. No magic."

Loki looked up suddenly, raising his eyebrows. "Sta- Tony, do you want me to turn _blue_? I doubt the French will appreciate that."

"Alright, only one exception. But apart from that, if I’m going to buy into this weird ex-enemy pseudo-date celebration of friendship, it’s gonna be sorcery-free. Okay?"

Loki simply smiled one of those inexplicable smiles, and touched the glass he’d just poured, vanishing the liquid inside.

 

"Here. Let me get you something to drink." Tony approached the minibar with a little caution; he wondered how bored he must have become to agree to this whole thing. He ducked behind the bar and pulled out one of his bottles of vintage wine and poured two glasses. Loki raised one of the glasses to his lips gracefully, and took a sip of the dark liquid.

"Not bad."

"Better get used to it, there’s a lot more of that where we're going." It was about time Tony took a holiday anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short, i'll write more next time i promise.


	2. perks of being a billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLYING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony’s a man after my own heart, i love travelling so goddamn much. coincidentally, ive been all over europe apart from france. provence is pretty high on my to-visit list.  
> not even kidding I laughed my head off writing this chapter, although in three days’ time I’ll probably re-read it and see so many typos.

“Do you need to pack?”

“No, Stark. Do I look like a carry luggage around with me?”

Tony was a little startled at the loud giggle that came from his mouth. The image of Loki carrying a little suitcase around was quite ridiculous, and he internally berated himself for asking the god such a stupid question. “Sorry, no. Of course.” There was a short pause as Tony clasped his suitcase awkwardly. “Well then, downstairs. Go ahead.”

As Loki walked through the corridors, Tony took the chance to ogle him from behind. Nothing spectacularly new, aside from Loki’s magnificent ass (which Tony had allowed his eyes to wander to many a time before), and the fact that the Asgardian looked shorter without his armoured boots, his clothes were peculiarly pleasing. He wore grey trousers, a light mossy-green shirt, and a thin black tie with a small gold pattern. With his long hair charmingly tousled and a few buttons popped open at his collar, he looked _goddamn_ effortless.

One surprisingly chatty car ride later- (“I thought I’d drive you myself.” “I hope you won’t be piloting the plane as well.” “What possessed you to think that? Anyway I’m offended, I’m _Iron Man_ , you think I can’t pilot a plane? They don’t even have guns attached to them, it’s just up, down, right, left.” “Stark – they’re really not similar.” “Yada yada. Whatever Loki. I won’t hear your hate for Iron Man.” “I don’t hate Iron Man-.” “Aw, that’s nice. He likes you too.”) – they arrived at Tony’s hangar. After watching New York pass by in a grey blur of skyscrapers and traffic, the open roads were a relief.

“Voila.” Tony motioned with a wave as he climbed out of the car. They were surrounded by a range of small biplanes, all the way to a gigantic jet airliner, which Loki supposed they would be flying in.

“Why do you need so many planes?”

“Aren’t you impressed? I own like, so many planes.”

Loki raised an eyebrow dispassionately.

 

***

 

Inside, the two men sat on plush white couches opposite each other, Tony promptly ordering a scotch and then falling asleep pretty much immediately after. He’d nodded off, slumping in his seat with a less than flattering double chin. Loki chuckled quietly, surprised at the man’s apparent ability to fall asleep anywhere. It was true, in the past he’d seen him slumber in business meetings, dangerously close to battles, in briefings, at his work desk, pretty much anywhere. Loki sighed and opened the blind that Tony had shut, staring coolly at the scenery that soon gave way to fluffy white clouds. It was unusual, different to Asgard’s piercing blue, cloudless skies. Strange how masses of condensed water vapour could be so beautiful. A mixture of the dreamlike view and the sun on his face lulled him into a sleep too, and the two men slumbered for the long flight, Loki’s last thought concerning the fact he wasn’t using magic to speed things up for once. It was nice.

 

***

 

Tony awoke to see Loki had done the same moments earlier, and was stretching, catlike on the chaise lounge. He pretended to be sleeping for a moment to watch him extend each arm and leg in turn with a soft sigh and a relieved face. It was such an unusually sweet display, that Tony felt just a little perverse watching it. It was soon finished though, and Tony sat up.

Even though he had more than his fair share of money, Tony still felt that childlike excitement of going on holiday, the simple pleasure of being somewhere new. He’d visited more countries than he could count, but the pull of wanderlust always drew him back to the map. The adventurer in him, or as he wouldn’t have admitted publicly, the _conqueror_ in him, saw it as a challenge. Others would say it was enlightenment, or that travelling was grounding, but for Tony, travelling was his way of pissing on another metaphorical tree in the forest of the world. Not that a dog was Tony’s 'spirit animal', not that he believed spirituality wasn’t a load of horseshit, but perhaps a.. lion-

The hum of the plane increased to a low drone, drawing tony out from his thoughts. It shook for a second, then the noise of the engines grew more as it began the landing. Loki looked around, a hand going to steady itself on the chair.

“Could it be Loki, a _god_ , is afraid of a little turbulence?”

The plane jolted again, this time more noticeable.

“Oh-“ Tony grabbed the seat this time, clearly there was more turbulence than usual. Even though he was capable of building a jet like that himself, didn’t mean he didn’t get jitters when someone else was put in charge of steering it. He didn’t look outside as he closed the blind again.

“It seems you’re the one who’s afraid stark. Can I please open the blind? I’d like to see the ground approach as this rickety hunk of metal descends to the earth at 300 miles per hour.”

“You son of a bitch.” Tony turned to Loki. “Why would you say that?”

“You pay insult to my mother?” Loki’s face was the picture of passive.

“Nah, not while we’re on a _date_.” Tony grinned back. “Come on Loki, the earth doesn’t require saving for once, -and you’re not trying to er.. conquer it either. Just make a few friends here.”

Loki gave a small, genuine smile. “This is _not_ a date.”

The noise of the plane increased tenfold as it landed, and as quickly as it began, it was over, and it bounced a little as it hit the landing strip. This came with a huge breath of relief for Tony. What a sham, Iron Man, afraid of flying.

"Finally. Come on." He got up and slid on a pair of black ray bans. Loki followed him to the door with a shake of his head.

It shocked Tony every single time it happened, no matter how many times he got off planes in hot countries. The blast of hot air set him back a step into Loki and the man behind him squawked. "Jesus Mary and Joseph- it’s _roasting._ "

Loki smiled behind him and rolled up his sleeves, well yes. It is midday, and the height of summer. It is rather hot for me though.

"Don’t like hot weather then huh?"

"I once survived for weeks in the fires of Muspelheim with nothing but my own demons. I can survive a summer on earth."

"When you put it like that-"

"Is that your car?" The raven haired man pointed to the glistening white Porsche.

"Aha! There it is-"

“Gods, do you have a car for every country?”

“Perks of being a billionaire.”

 

***

 

Provence was a living postcard, every single corner filled with sunflowers and dusty sunlight, and the heat dimmed a little to a warm haze as the two men sped through fields of greens, yellows and purples. The sky had softened to a duck egg blue by the time they reached the villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry, i lied. i didn’t write more this time. i wanted to save it for the next chapter.


End file.
